WM/Beltarne
Appearance Beltarne Rockholm is a short but broad man, like most of his people. His fierce blue eyes top an aquiline nose and fiery beard that reaches to his belt when braided. His ruddy skin is sun- and wind-burned from long exposure to the elements, and his habitually worn mail is as much a part of his devotion to his god as the symbol painted on his shield. He has a rolling gait from his long experience on the road, accentuated by his unimpressive stature at four feet tall. But, as he tells those who comment on it, his height makes it a lot easier to reach kneecaps and other tender areas. Personality Beltarne is surprisingly cheerful for a priest of the god of war and justice. He's generally friendly, enthusiastic, and more than willing to help out those in need. However, he does tend to be overly concerned with both the acquisition and disposition of money. He sees no reason to be "throwing away gold on frivolous expenses" and will willingly ramble on about the poor fortune of fools who don't plan ahead. Beltarne is also somewhat of a traditionalist. He rigorously practices the daily rituals of his god, even going so far as to take the vow of Chastity, which hasn't been required of his order for almost 200 years. He has a rigid definition of right and wrong, and can be annoyingly stubborn when he decides something should be done a certain way, although this is somewhat typical for his race. "Stubborn as a dwarf," wasn't coined because of their fickle nature, but then again, occasionally that stubbornness can pay off with success against all odds. Sample Dialog "Listen, my family has been using the same stoneware for four centuries. I'm not paying for a cracked mug just because you can't buy quality goods." "You know, it's times like this I'm reminded of a saying my people have, 'Drak nagkh dbur rosh hart kul du'moin,' which literally translates as 'a rock unwatered remains a rock.' What? Oh, I don't know how that applies to our present situation, it just reminded me. ...What?" "Ah, the sweet embrace of the earth. Glad to be surrounded by rock again. Oh, they're just demons, they're not that bad. ....What do you mean spider-demons? What? No one said anything about spiders!" "We can't just not report this to the guard. It's illegal!" Goals * Glorify his god through valorous combat and giving justice to the weak. * Earn a small fortune at the same time. Or a large fortune. * A titanic fortune would be ideal. * Rid the land of evil and those who worship it. * Is there a bigger fortune than "titanic"? Background Beltarne comes from the Rockholm clan, who have a long tradition of battle priests going back over a millennium. He was the fifth child in a unremarkable family within the clan and was attached to militia unit tasked with keeping roads open and clearing out infestations of all sorts of horrible critters. After a particularly close call clearing out a nest of giant poisonous arachnids who didn't even have the grace to have killed some rich travelers and leave their valuables scattered about, he decided to strike out on his own to explore a frontier, give glory to his god through the sacrament of combat, and perhaps kill some things that were more interested in collecting valuables. Exploits and Deeds of Valor Reason for and Method of Leaving the Group Character Sheets Beltarne Rockholm (GCA File) Beltarne Character Sheet (Open Office)